The Story Of Nicolas Poliakoff
by RoDrInCuBuS
Summary: [Storytelling] A year after Code Lyoko got cancelled, a Lyoko Freak member had found a biography of a CL characther and worthy information about the reasons of the show getting cancelled. Including a N. Poliakoff bio, strong language and many unknown char
1. Expectations

There was a black dark room behind that door. All of a sudden, the lights turn up, and we see a 19 year old person whose name was Rodri. He was helding a book that was labeled with a sticker saying "Private: Nicolas Poliakoff". The guy was dressing completely black clothes and was walking around with a Lucky Strike cigarrete, waiting for something to happen.

"They have to come here, I know they won't let me down on this one", he said inside his mind while he was expecting for some persons to arrive to the room where he is located at. He wanted to tell something to his friends. The exclusive biography he had just purchased from a black market at France. "I must tell them about it", he kept saying that to himself over and over again.

Soon, the sound of a knocking door made an echo in Rodri's mind. He turned around just to see the door. "Okay, I'll check who the hell just knocked my door", he thought and as he walked straight to the door thinking that his Internet mates were going to be very surprised about this. As he opens the door, he sees three persons he recognized. Their names were Erika, Stefan and Kristy.

-Shit Rod, you gotta be crazy about what you told us!- spoken Stefan as he grabbed a seat and a glass of beer just to listen to what Rodri had to said. He knew something weird was going to happen today, specially with Erika.

-I can't wait to hear this lovely Nick story, good I so wanna bang him harder and harder...- Erika said, while drooling about Nicolas, but soon an abrupt interruption was going to shock her badly.

-He died.- spoke in a deeper tone Rodri.

-What the hell?- shouted Erika, surprised to hear that. -You gotta be shitting me!- and she beings to cry loudly, making Kristy and Stefan wishing they didn't had ears to listen to her whining. To make things even mre annoying, she started to bag her head against a desk.

-Come on, face the truth, he had to die someday. After what he did to Odd that night...- spoke Rodri.

-What night?- shouted the 3 mates at the same time.

-That night.- replied the storyteller. -It was horrible to describe it. Code Lyoko got canceled after the producers dared the Voice Actors to record that scene. I even have a video to prove what I am saying to you. This isn't just a stupid lie. But to understand this whole stuff, you have to read Poliakoff's biography...- he said.

-He has a biography? That's sweet!- exclaimed Erika, who stopped crying after listening to Rodri.

-Not all biographies aren't that fun.- replied Rodri, as he finishes his cigar. -To understand this, I have to tell you the whole book.

-Rodri, that's a shitload of pages!- said quickly Stefan, after looking at the size of the book that Rodri was holding. Soon, a sound of a knocking door was heard again, not only by Rodri, but also heard by the 3 guests.

-Open the door, Kristy.- said Rodri, and quickly she walked towards the door to find out that she would open the door to Johnnie, Gabriela and Erin. The last girl was very well recieved by Stefan and Kristy.

-We've made it. Now tell us the story...- said Erin, who was waiting anxiously to hear the story she was promised to hear.

The storyteller took a look at his watch and realizes that nobody else was going to arrive early.

-Okay, I'll tell his biography.

The 6 persons were waiting for the words to come out of Rodri's mouth.

Nicolas Poliakoff.  
Born: October 27th, 1991 at Metz, France.  
Died: December 30th, 2030 at Manchester, England.

-What the fuck? He died at England?- interrupted quickly Kristy, surprised for this detail just after she heard this.

-Yes, Kristy. He died at the Old Trafford stadium.- replied Rodri.

-How?- quickly replied a shuddering Erika, wanting to know more about her beloved characther.

-Guys, shut up and let him continue.- said Erin, who was really wanting to hear more from Rodri.

-Thank you, Erin. As I was saying...- spoke Rodri before he got interrupted again by the knocking door. -I should had hired a security guard, dammit.- he spoke to himself and went to open the door, just to see Joshua and Amanda standing next to the door.

-Come on, guys. I've been interrupted before, so you're not missing much.- said Rodri.

-Nice, and sorry if we've arrived late. I've just had a leet meeting and well I've just found Amanda on my way here.- said Joshua, who was sweating from running 12 miles to get to Rodri's hidden room. -Just tell me if Nicolas got to shag Aelita once.

-Joshua!- shouted Erin, as she slapped him. -How the fuck can you say that? You damn perv.

-Amanda, Nicolas died at the Old Trafford.- said Stefan.

-Bloody hell, that's uncharming to hear. I had never expected him to die at England.- replied Amanda. -Please, continue with the story, mate.

-Ok, I will. His parents were Daniel Poliakoff, who worked as an important authority at the Embassy of Bulgary at France, and Martina Soltrev, a former professional tennis player. They met each other at...- he spoke, as getting interrupted again by somebody.

-What the hell does this...- spoke Johnnie, as he gets interrupted by a wrench swung towards his head. Now everybody knew that Selin arrived to hear the story. -Ouch!- he shouted, as he rolls on the floor due to the pain in his head.

-Continue, my friend.- spoke Selin, as she went to pick up her wrench from the ground and took a seat to listen to the story.

-How did you got in?- asked Stefan, wondering how did he just saw her without knocking the door.

-I've bashed the door with the almighty wrench. I've thrown my wrench real fast and it went through the door. Johnnie, I didn't meant to hit you.- replied Selin, as she helped Johnnie to get up on his feet. -Enough of this, now let's hear his story. 


	2. The Narration Begins With Interruptions

Some minutes ago, he felt like nobody was going to come to hear his exclusive story about the CL character. But now, he just felt crowded. And it was a good feeling for Rodri, since this was much more than he expected. After some brief, but silly interruptions, he takes a deep breathe and continues to tell the story. He grabs the book and the words come out of his mouth.

-As I was going to say, the Poliakoffs met at a party that took place at the mansion that Daniel had as his own possession.

-He was a party animal? - interrupted Erika by asking a somehow silly question that provoked laughter among the people. As Rodri debates in his mind to answer or not the question, he looks around and replies to her shortly.

-Let's say yes.

-Okay... just skip that parent crap and bring me his life! SU!- shouted Erika, as her hyper mood grows just enough to tick off some of the attending persons that came to hear the story and not to be annoyed by just a hyper girl.

-Quit the su thing, will you? - asked Joshua, in an angered tone. -Please, continue.

-Okay. I just said how Nick's parents met. So now, the words I am going to mention next are words from his mother. - replied Rodri, as he finds a page in the book to read the text he mentioned to his friends.

_You must learn the truth someday, my son. When the moment comes, you will read this._

_January 25th, 1991. That would be one day I will never forget in my life. Hours before that night, it seemed to be one more day that passes through my life. Tennis practicing, phone calls, dinner and many other activities I do as well. But I had received a phone call from your father and he was inviting me and some of my friends to one of his parties. How did he know me, you might ask? I was incredibly famous around France for my tennis skills at that time. When I received that invitation, I didn't hesitate to accept the invitation. As a matter of fact, my friends and I decided to go to the party. Although I wasn't much convinced to go, my friend Christina insisted me to go. I ended up assisting to the party. Little I knew is that he was crazy about me and his addiction to sexual relationships._

-This sounds interesting. - said Stefan, interrupting Rodri's narration briefly.

Everyone inside the room quickly stared at Stefan, most of them thinking he was sick, but seconds later they all detoured their attention to the entrance door when they all heard a knock on it. They were all thinking who was arriving.

-I'll open the door. - said Gabriela, and she quickly walked towards the door. As she opens, the new person quickly asks a question to the crowd.

-Where's the bathroom? I need to release my crap quickly. - He asked, as he needs the urge to go quickly there. Gabriela laughed briefly after she heard the question.

-Xander? - spoke Selin in a very pleased tone.

-Yeah, my kick-ass chick. - replied Xander. -Now somebody please tell me where's the damn bathroom?

-Right over there. - pointed Rodri with his left hand to a door in the corner, as Xander rushes quickly towards the bathroom, knocking Erin off her chair as the result of his urge to get where he wanted.

-Watch it, dude! - exclaims Erin laughing from the floor, as she gets up and finds another chair to sit on. Everybody else went for a while to find drinks to calm down their thirst. But suddenly, a voice came from the bathroom.

-Sorry, Erin. And don't mind me, Rod. Just continue with the story! - shouted Xander from the bathroom, and Rodri proceeds to obey him, laughing a bit like everybody else due to Xander's words.

_We arrived at the party. His mansion was definately one of the best I have ever seen. Definately a very fine place to party. As we stepped foot in his mansion, the waiters attended us quickly with cocktails. We enjoyed the cocktails and we were guided by his maids to a big saloon, which your father used to call it as the Nest of Nightlife. We have met many people there and danced with many, but at one moment I made contact with Daniel. At first, he didn't seem to be nice. But after a good conversation and many drinks..._

-Here comes the interesting part! - interrupted a quite horny Joshua.

-Shut up!- everybody else yelled. But soon, there were disgusting expressions in their faces. Some nasty odor came from the bathroom, as everybody noticed. And only one name was in their minds…

-Xander...


	3. Nicky's Problem

The horrid smell that was perceived by the listeners to the Nicolas biography provoked some of them to have nauseas. Minutes after getting rid of the nasty odor and getting the stuff set up, the story contiued.

_...we started to get along very well. For one moment, I was really happy. Tired of the same routine of my life, I tried to view this person as someone new and completely different from other I have dated and went out with before. So we danced all night to the music. Later, I remember he told me to make company with him at his room. I didn't hesitated and agreed, so I went with him. At that moment, I was madly in love with Daniel. Once we arrived to his room, he opened the shut door and we passed through it. He closed the door, and I felt a strange fuzzy sensation, but this was completely ignored by me. Then he hold me by the back, and started to kiss my neck in a very passionate way. As he continued kissing my neck, he started to move his tongue around it, made me felt..._

-Yeah, lemon time!- interrupted Xander abruptly with a big shout, getting on he nerves of the listeners. Some got angry, but one of them suggested him to go some place recently familiar to Xander.

-Bathroom time for you!- replied Erika, but Xander showed her the middle finger quickly. But before this act turns into a fight, Rodri raised his tone voice and guided the listeners to the story again.

_...lusty and I turned around and had my way with him into the bed. I had a wonderful night, and the sex was taken into other ways I have never ejoyed before. I know you will read this when you turn 14, my dear Nicky. I'll save to myself the details, since most of them could be seen at some porn flick you might get to see someday._

-That's it? Damn, I had high hopes for some good shit.- stated Xander, siting next to his girlfriend Selin.

-Poor Nicky, I wonder what he felt when he read all this stuff of his mother.- replied Joshua. -Does it contnue?- he asked, and the voice of the storyteller arises again as a form to reply to Joshua's question.

_By the way, I forgot to use a condom that night, so your birth wasn't planed. It was a one night stand and your father Daniel never wanted to see my face again, even if I have visited him to remind him that the child I was carrying inside of me was also his business. But all he did was to ignore the thing we had, even if he was the one who eyaculated inside me. So the 9 months of the pregnancy was dealt..._

A knock on the door interrupted the story. As Kristy opens up the door, a girl passes by.

-Who are you?- Rodri asked. The girl replied to him quickly.

-I've got the invitation to your story event. My name is Asha.- she replied. Asha walks through the door and as she closes the door, another girl walked by and got her head knocked with it, causing her to fall on the ground, wincing slightly in pain. -I hear a voice.- Asha noticed and opens the door just to see a girl getting up with one hand on her head.

-Are you ok?- she asked.

-Maybe... by the way, I'm Ray.- replied the new girl, smiling a little bit. -Howdy everyone!

And after both girls have set up on the group of the listeners, as well as getting welcomed and attended with some drinks and cookies, Rodri gave the group a summary of the things he told to most of the assistants.

-Let's see...- he numbles - there's some paper written by Nicolas's mother which tells us about how she met Nico's dad and some other shit like his birth wasn't planned. Okay, I'll continue.- and he snatches the book from the table and reads in a loud tone.

_So the 9 months of the pregnancy was dealt by myself and with some help from the family. The first months were hard, but I didn't decided to abort, for it would be considered a crime against humanity. I had to carry on with you at any cost. I felt joy when I got the echography and when it was confirmed the baby was going to be male, I have decided to name you Nicolas, in honour of my deceased uncle. The family needed a new Nicolas, so there was the oportunity to give them a new Nicolas. Thanks to you._

-His mother was on crack.- Stefan interrputed before Rodri could continue, and laughter was spreaded all over the room, as many people is agreeing to Stefan's comment.

-No wonder she didn't abort him- Selin spoke between her laughter, but is abrutply attacked by a surprising punch in the face by Erika, sending her to the ground.

-There was no reason at all to hit me in the face. Don't you ever dare to do that again!- replies Selin after the delivered hit. Xander didn't like this so much, and in his rage he throws a kick into Erika's chest, knocking her down to the floor. Erika cries in pain, as she rolls over the floor.

-Little pest, behave better or else! Damn kiddies these days.

-Thanks for defending me, honey.- Selin replies, as she hugs him and lock lips briefly, surprising some of the people present. Ignoring what was going on, Amanda suggested Rodri to continue with the story.

–Just bloody ignore them, keep it going. I want to hear more of this.

-Yeah, I wanna hear it now.- Ray agrees. The crowd remains in silence to continue hearing the store.

_I arrived to the clinique by October 26th, almost 9 months after I met yor father. Ignoring the pain I had passed, the time for you birth was an event that could not be avoided. I was afraid I wouldn't make it through the labour, after what I have heard from my doctor. The risks of having problems after the labour were at a medium rate, but despite everything I was facing during that time, I made my choice and didn't looked back, ready to have you in my life. Of course I had hopes for nothing wrong to happen. I evaluated the possibilities for your health to be just fine._

_The next day, the pain has come to an end. You arrived to the world, my dear Nicky. The whole process I've been through thanks to your father was over, apparently. Everything seemed to be okay at one moment, but..._

-Damn, he was born retarded. Big deal. It was already known.- Xander rants.

-It's not what you may think.- Rodri replies, getting Xander a bit more interested on the Nicolas subject.

-Damn. Continue, please. And sorry for the previous interruptions.- Xander apologized.

_... the doctor told me what I was fearing. Your desease was confirmed after 6 months of your birth. The results of the schizophrenia tests were already there. The medication was prescripted and your therapy had begun in a early phase. But he told to me that it was for life, and so I had to be in charge of having your medication complete._

-Jesus, that´s so cruel for him to know that when he turns 14.- stated Ray. Many people agreed with her.

-That whore was definately on crack, I feel bad for Nicky this time.- Stefan spoke, not getting a fist in his face like Selin did.

The door knocks again, and not only the people were able to notice a new person arriving to listen to the story, but also food smelling.

-Delicious food... yummy.- Johnnie starves of hunger. –Let´s open up the door and grab that smelly thing.


End file.
